Because Denial Is So Cute
by Hooah-Camo
Summary: After the war is over, Harry just wants to get away from the Wizarding community and moves to muggle London. Harry was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.  Will Draco be his savior or his pain? HD Slash.
1. Dragons Club

Story Title: Because denial is so cute

-

Chapter 1 : Dragons Club

-

Summary: After the war is over, Harry just wants to get away from the Wizarding community and moves to muggle London. Harry was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Will Draco be his savior or his pain? H/D Slash.

-

Slash: This means boy meets boy, boy loves boy, boy might even have sex with boy. So if you are a homophobic please leave and let the door hit you on the way out. J

-

Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter, JK Rowling is the maker of them. However I do time to time have them hidden in my closet.

-

-

Harry Potter, recently graduated from Hogwarts had surely changed. He had a toned body to die for, the most beautiful emerald eyes that could be seen without the glasses, and no one knew him here. He had been living in muggle London for two months now and had situated himself pretty nicely. He had a two bedroom flat, the extra room he used as a spare bedroom when his mates would come crash his place for a party. He had gotten a pretty good deal on the place anyway, so it was well worth his money. He had his own business, not that he needed the money. He had enough money to last him until his death bed. However, no one wants to just mope in their flat and have the pity party. So here was Harry Potter who had come out of the closet and had been accepted into the gay community with open arms. He made friends quickly, and kept his admirers at bay. He told them he was not ready to open his heart up to anyone quiet yet after some reason events and he was not interested in a one night stand. Many of the men were disappointed by this but some still made their interest in him pretty clear. They wanted him and they weren't going to give up.

-

-

Harry set the quill down on the parchment paper and sighed. He was starting a letter to Ron and Hermione explaining everything was fine where he was, and hoped they hadn't worried. Which he knew they had.

_Harry had been under the invisibility cloak after graduation and everyone was looking for him. _

_-_

_Ron was holding Hermione in his arms, "where is he? I mean this isn't like him to just vanish at graduation. Do you think he isn't coming back ever? Or is he just missing graduation?" Hermione whispered._

_-_

"_I don't know, Hermione. I really don't know."_

_-_

_-_

He had started his letter to them, he was going to apologize for leaving without telling anyone and making them worry. But he hadn't gotten very far.

-

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_That will make a great letter_.

-

Harry sat there for another hour and finally finished the letter, _I will put this in the drawer and write it later._

-

-

Harry took a nice long hot shower, letting the steam fill the bathroom. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a long towel around his body. Not that anyone would actually be walking in his flat, but it was a good habit to keep. He put his eyeliner on, careful not to make the line even a fraction out of the spot he liked it to be. Harry fixed his hair with muggle products, spiking it a little. Harry searched through his closet and found black leather pants and tight fitting blank tank top to wear to the club.

-

-

Harry walked into the Dragon Dance Club, most people just call it Dragons. He sat down at the bar and right away the bartender came by smiling.

-

"Mr. Potter, what can I get for you?" The blonde smiled.

-

"Rum and Coke, no ice please," Harry ordered.

-

"Dance with me," someone purred in his ear.

-

Harry didn't even need to turn around, "Evan."

-

"I just want to dance with you," Evan said stroking Harry's arm.

-

"Don't touch me. You just want to dance, my ass," Harry said as he grabbed his drink.

-

"I do like your ass," Evan smirked.

-

"I don't have a donkey, Evan. Nor do I want one, or a snake thing like you," Harry replied.

-

"Don't you know that snakes are a very good thing to have around. Instead of being sly to you then can be very helpful and keep others away."

-

"Evan, back off before you are banned from the club," Harry warned.

"What are you going to do about it?" Evan sneered as he walked off. "I will see you later."

"Giving you trouble again?" The waitress asked.

-

"Unfortunately, he never loses interest. The more I say no, the more he asks. I have a feeling this isn't going to end well," Harry said looking towards Evan.

-

"So why don't you just tell --" The waitress started to say but Harry cut her off.

-

"No Jenna, I won't do that."

-

After a couple more hours of dancing with some of his friends, Harry decided to finally head for home.

-

"Aww…Harry why are you leaving?" Akira asked.

-

"Some of us need beauty sleep. You don't think keeping this looking good, runs on no sleep do you?" Harry smiled.

-

"Alright we'll I will see you tomorrow?" Akira questioned.

-

"Most likely. Where else would I be?" Harry smiled. _I practically live here._

_-_

_-_

Harry had parked in the back lot and was looking in his bag for his keys as he walked to the car, when he heard a noise behind him.

-

-

Since the club was well lighted Harry could see the man perfectly The man approaching him was a very good looking man. His black hair fell down his face perfectly, he had blue eyes, his black pants hugged his thighs in all the right places and his chest filled his gorgeous blue shirt.

-

-

"Sorry I am not interested," Harry said smiling.

-

"You came out of Dragon's right?" The man asked.

-

"Yes I am, but I am not looking for anyone right now," Harry said approaching his car. "Have a good night."

-

"We'll if you're a faggot, then that's why I am here," the man said approaching Harry quickly.

-

"Hey now, that language isn't needed," Harry said searching frantically for his keys.

-

-

However before Harry could find his keys his face had hit the pavement. The man kicked him in the abdomen several times. His face felt like the skin was ripped off from banging it on the pavement. His hands were bleeding from the fall and his abdomen was killing him from all the hard blows.

-

Harry was sure he was going to pass out soon, every time he got up he was kicked back down to the concrete. Just when his eyes were closing he saw a blonde figure walk up and his attacker ran down the alley.

-

-

-

Harry's head was killing him, and his body felt like he had been hit by a train. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He was in his bed, how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was his eyes closing and someone had walked up on the man beating him up. He remembered, it was a blonde man that had rescued him. _How did he know where he lived? How did he get in his flat? Wait, where is he? _Harry looked around frantically and then saw a figure enter the door.

-

It was Draco Malfoy.

-

-

-

Authors Note: Sorry about the offensive term "Faggot." I Hate that word, but there is a strong derogatory meaning in that word and that was the point. That man is a homophobe, and hate is out there.

-

Please Review, I need to know what you think.


	2. Never too old to learn

-1**Story Title: **Because denial is so cute

-

**Chapter 2 **: Never too old to learn

-

**Summary: **After the war is over, Harry just wants to get away from the Wizarding community and moves to muggle London. Harry was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Will Draco be his savior or his pain? H/D Slash.

-

**Slash: **This means **boy **meets **boy, boy **loves **boy, boy** might even have **sex with boy**. So if you are a homophobic please leave and let the door hit you on the way out.

-

**Disclaimer: **I do now own Harry Potter, JK Rowling is the maker of them. However I do time to time have them hidden in my closet.

------ ---------- ------------ ----------------

Draco Malfoy was standing at the door way. His blonde hair lightly touched his face, his jeans hugged his thighs in all the right places and his chest nicely filled his shirt.

-

-

"Malfoy?"

-

-

"Yes Potter?" Draco grinned.

-

"How did you know where I lived?"

-

"Magic," Draco smiled.

-

-

"No really, how did you know?" Harry was a little worried, that anyone could find his place.

-

-

"Your drivers license. How else? It's not like I was stalking you, don't give yourself that much credit," Malfoy smirked. " I like my men with a little meat on them."

-

-

"So you're gay?" Harry inquired.

-

"Don't get your hopes up, Potter. You aren't my type," Draco replied.

-

"As if, I would even consider you. Thank you by the way," Harry said looking at his hands.

-

-

"No problem. Just don't make a habit out of needing to be rescued," Draco said looking around Harry's room.

-

-

"Yeah, I won't. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you," Harry rolled his eyes.

-

-

"Ah, so you do know my time is precious. Being a Malfoy, we are cunning, smart, gorgeous…."

-

-

"Conceited, arrogant, cold-hearted," Harry smiled as he finished the sentence for Malfoy.

-

-

"Funny, I didn't know cold-hearted people saved people that weren't their friends," Draco said making eye contact with Harry.

-

-

"Alright so you aren't cold hearted to the core," Harry said waving his hand.

-

-

"Thank you. Now on to business," Draco said smiling.

-

-

"Business? What business?" Harry said groaning as he sat up.

-

-

"We'll….I need a place to crash. I can pay you, I have a good fortune in my bank account. Plus I was thinking of getting a job for fun."

-

-

"Wait WHAT? You want to move in with me, the person you tortured for 7 years? And wait, you want a job, for FUN? Who are you?"

-

-

Draco shifted his feet, "We'll as I remember you didn't want to be my friend? I am a Malfoy, if I didn't torture you I would have had the same treatment from my own mates."

-

-

"You were rude to Ron," Harry insisted.

-

-

"Because he had been rude to me since we were kids. If you don't remember Weasley and myself were both raised in the Wizarding world. Did he tell you, our families used to be friends?" Draco asked.

-

-

Harry looked astonished, "no he didn't."

-

-

Draco nodded his head, " I didn't think he did, and that explains a lot. See our families were old friends since before our parents were even born. Even when Voldemort came and the families had to choose whose side everyone was on, our family choose to stay friends with the Weasley. However they choose not to. We choose Voldemorts side, not because our family things pure-bloods are better, in fact we do not think that. It was because Voldemort had found some information out of our family and we really had no choice. The Weasleys choose to believe we were evil. We insisted that we were not, but you know those Weasleys hard-headed all of them. That is why Ron hated my family so much."

-

-

-

"Wow," Harry was stunned.

-

-

"Changes your perspective on things, doesn't it?" Draco said as he sat on the floor.

-

-

"I can't believe Ron never said anything," Harry mumbled.

-

-

"We'll that would have changed your friendship with him and the possible friendship we could have had. And he would never admit he was wrong about me, and he certainly didn't want to share you. I mean, famous Harry Potter was his friend, it could boost his reputation," Draco said firmly.

-

-

"Hey now, he might not have told me that. But he certainly wasn't my friend for the publicity," Harry glared.

-

-

"Sorry, you're right," Draco said.

-

-

Harry could swear he heard Draco cough "not."

-

-

Harry rolled his eyes, "you are impossible."

-

-

"Possibly the most sexiest man ever? I Know," Draco grinned. "Now on to the other set of business. May I rent your extra room?"

-

-

"How do you know it's extra?" Harry inquired.

-

-

"Because I snooped," Draco stated.

-

-

Harry groaned, "Did you find anything I might not want you to see?"

-

-

Draco raised his eyebrow, "maybe I should take another look."

-

-

"No, you don't. Stay right here," Harry warned.

-

-

"So can I stay here?" Draco inquired.

-

-

"Fine, but there are rules," Harry warned.

-

-

"Rules?" Draco pouted.

-

-

"Yes, RULES."

-

-

Harry paused once he had Draco's full attention he started. "I don't want to see any naked guys running around the house. I want a silencing spell around your room, if you bring anyone home. No parties without my permission. Pay your bills to me on time, I want to be able to depend on you, not that I need the money. Wash your own dishes, cook your own food, and buy your own food. Got it?"

-

-

"So I can have naked girls running around?" Draco smirked.

-

-

"Gods no!"

-

-

"Yeah, I suppose I would puke on that thought," Draco said holding his stomach.

-

-

Harry rolled his eyes and laid back down on the bed. "I am going back to sleep, go re-arrange your room and get your stuff in here."

-

-

"I already did," Draco grinned.

-

-

"What? What if I said no?" Harry inquired.

-

-

"We'll I was pretty sure, you would say yes. Since I saved you, and if you said no…. I was planning on begging and pleading and offering sexual favors," Draco raised his eyebrow which made Harry blush.

-

-

"One more rule," Harry said as Draco was leaving the room.

-

-

"Stay out of my room, do not enter unless I verbally give you permission."

-

-

"No problem," Draco said as he left Harry's room.

-

-

-

_What am I thinking? I should really ask Ron about what Draco said. It seems highly possible with how the two families act towards each other. Bitter disappoint on both sides of the spectrum. Now back to the letter._

_-_

_-_

"_Dear Ron and Hermione._

_I read in the paper you got married. CONGRADULATIONS! _

_I suppose you want more of an explanation from me. But I thought I would start with that to lighten the curses Hermione would throw at the wall right about now. I am sorry that I was missing at graduation. I thought then would be the best time to slip out of there. I know it was wrong of me not to tell you were I was going. I just needed to get away and go somewhere, where I was not 'the boy who lived' or 'the boy who defeated Voldemort' or 'the savior.' You know what I mean. _

_I love you guys,_

_I will be in contact later._

_Harry_

_--- -------- ---------- ----------_

Harry sent the letter off with Hedwig and drifted off back into sleep.

**Authors Note: hmm….I randomly got inspired and just wrote it tonight.**


End file.
